Emily misbehaves at McDonald's/Grounded
Characters Emily-Jennifer Matt-Steven Emily's dad-Dallas Emily's mom-Catherine Clerk-Wise Guy Customer-Steven Caleb Commedian-Brian Sebby-Eric Taylor Jolicoeur-Salli Fievel-Shy Girl ElevatorLiker#1-Steven Alison-Susan Fluttergirl-Tween Girl Plot Emily doesn't get what she wants. Transcript Emily's Dad: I'm going to the hospital to give your brother Matt plastic surgery. It comes with a voice change as well. (Emily's dad and Matt leave) Emily's mom: So what do you want to do? Emily: I want to go to McDonald's. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Emily's mom: This is only for my daughter, Emily. Emily: I'll have 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, a large coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I'm sorry I have to say this Emily but there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Emily: Very funny! Clerk: How about a soft serve cone instead? Emily (Kidaroo's voice): WHAT?!?!?!?! THERE'S NO HELL ON EARTH THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) OREO MACFLURRIES! Emily's mom: Emily, stop being a spoiled brat! You can either have the soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or you'll have nothing at all! Hey, where are you going? (a gun Emily stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (censored among gunshots) Caleb Commedian: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Sebby: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! Taylor Jolicoeur: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fievel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ElevatorLiker#1: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Alison: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fluttergirl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Emily's mom: Emily, I can't believe you shot at Caleb Commedian, Sebby S. Truesdail, Taylor Jolicoeur, ElevatorLiker#1, Alison, and Fluttergirl! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Emily's dad: I'm back from the hospital. What happened here? I can see that Emily is crying. Emily's mom: You will blow up for this! Emily shot at seven people at McDonald's all because I couldn't get her what she wanted! Now we're banned from coming from McDonald's for life! Matt: Time to change my voice to Simon voice in threem two, one. in Simon voice Oh my god! Emily, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at seven people at McDonald's! You could have gotten us arrested for that! That's it! You are grounded for 12 weeks and I will call the cops and send you to the Mental People's Home if we end up on the news! Go to your room now while we call the visitors! Emily (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (45 minutes later) cut to a backyard Emily's mom: "Emily! You have a lot of visitors!" Matt: "I agree with your mom, Emily. There are so many visitors here." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. I'm really made at you for trying to start another McDonald's shooting!" TheColossalD: I'm the ColossalD! You won't watch anything made by Disney! Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw! You have been the worst student of mine! Mr. Dyke: And I'm Mr. Dyke! You will have Saturday school and Sunday school for the rest of your life." NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7! I heard what you had done at McDonald's! Leopold Slikk: I'm Leopold Slikk known as the Angry German Kid! I will beat you up with my keyboard! Alex Kimble: "It is me, Alex Kimble. Because of what you did at McDonald's, you will be sent to the Mental People's Home." Emily: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I hate Mental People's Home. Please, don't send me to the Mental People's Home." Alex Kimble: "Too bad, Emily. You're going to be sent to the Mental People's Home anyway." Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner! You need to wear nappies! Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You made me furious about what you did!" Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you tried to start another McDonald's shooting that is even worser than the San Ysidro McDonald's Massacre." Jenny McBride: "It is me, Jenny McBride. Don't even think of starting another shooting because if you do, I will come over and beat you up." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from the Secret of NIHM. When will you gonna stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?" Shimajiro: "Konnichiwa. I am Shimajiro. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you for what you did at McDonald's!" Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. Now Tiger the Cat will come and beat you because you nearly killed me!" Tanya: "I am Tanya from An American Tail. Don't even think about uploading a sex tape because if you do, I will come over and beat you up because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe." Tony Toponi: "I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Don't even think about killing my wife, Bridget because if you do, I will come over and beat you up!" Olivia: "I'm Olivia Flaversham. Fievel and I are mad at you for trying to start a massive shooting." Basil: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! I'm extremely furious at you." Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you're trying to start another San Ysidro McDonald's Massacre." Ash Ketchum: "I'm Ash Ketchum! Pikachu and I are very angry at you for what you have done!" Misty: "Misty here. You made my Togepi cry because of what you did!" Georgia: I'm Georgia from Pokemon! I will catch you! Parappa: I'm Parappa the Rapper! You don't kill people! Mario: I'm Mario and I will not revive you with a 1-up mushroom! Roobear: "Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy and perverted just like him!" Laura: "My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! Don't even think about uploading a sex tape! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry!" Floppy: "I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions!!" Mimi: "I am Mimi, and my brother's right!" Nick: "My name's Nick Penguin! You will be sent to the Mental People's Home!" Pamie: "I'm Pamie! I am very very very mad at you for what you've done at McDonald's!" Mingle: "I'm Mingle! I really hate it when you tease me!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You'll like my show and that is final!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Emily! Why did you start another San Ysidro McDonald's Massacre?!" Fanny Fox: "My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up!" Danny Dog: "My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you trying to become James Huberty?!" Suzie Squirrel: "I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Emily!" Roxie Raccoon: "My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst girl I have ever seen in my life!" Penny Pig: "I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time!" Kimba: "I'm Kimba the White Lion. Kitty and I are extremely furious at you!" Kitty: "I'm Kitty. I agree with my boyfriend. Because of what you did at McDonald's, you will be sent to the Mental People's Home." Queen Lanolin: "1st punishment, you will be forced to watch a VHS tape of Maple Town: Welcome to Maple Town." Emily: "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I don't like Maple Town!" Bobby Bear: "Too bad! Watch the show Patty and I are in and enjoy it!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! There's nothing you can do about it right now!" Hongmao: "Let me put the tape into the VCR." putting the tape into the VCR, a small square appears above Emily, showing the FBI Warning, the FHE 1985 logo, and then the Maple Town opening minutes later Lantu: "I also have a VHS of Ovide and the Gang. Hongmao, please put the VHS in the VCR for Emily." Hongmao: "OK, Lantu. I am putting it in the VCR." puts the Ovide and the Gang VHS tape in the VCR small square appears above Emily again, showing the FBI Warning, the Celebrity's Just for Kids logo with the live action kids, the 1988 CineGroupe Montreal logo, and the opening to Ovide and the Gang minutes later Sally: "Third punishment, Roobear and Laura will force you two to watch the AOTLK episode, Is Weather a Frog?" Emily: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I hate The Little Koala!" Roobear: "We do not care!" [Roobear and Laura turn it on, displaying the title card for Is Weather a Frog?] minutes later Hongmao: "Fourth punishment, the Kangaroo Bros. will attack you with boomerangs!" Walter: "Boys, attack them with boomerangs!" Colt: "You're on, Walter!" Horsey, and Colt attack Emily with boomerangs. The action is censored Emily: "Ow! That was awful!" Jumpy: "Now it's time for you to watch a VHS of Popples from Magic Window for your fifth punishment!" puts the VHS of Popples: Panic at the Library & Other Stories into the VCR, and once again, a small square appears above Emily, displaying the FBI Warning, the Magic Window logo, and the Popples intro minutes later Hongmao: "Sixth punishment, you will be forced to watch all episodes of The Get Along Gang." turns on the TV, and a small square appears above Andy Panda one more time, displaying the Get Along Gang intro YankieDude5000: "Now Tina is here to take you away." Tina: "I'm here to collect Emily Movolvoski. We will go inside and pack all of your Disney stuff up to send to both Hunan GreatDreams Street and BabyBus Street, Los Angeles." Matt: (speaking in Brian voice) "Tina, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma and the Z Fighters, Shimajiro and his friends and family, including Kimba, Kitty and your mom are going to pack your Disney stuffs for you. Before you go to Mental People's Home, Bobby Bear will put a nappy on you." Emily: "You better not let Bobby Bear put a nappy on me! I'm too old to wear those." Matt: Too bad, Emily! I am really sorry. This is what you get for doing a massacre!" Patty Rabbit: "It won't matter how old you are." Bobby Bear: "You'll still wear them no matter what. I will put a diaper on you now." censor block covers the action of Bobby Bear putting a diaper on Emily Emily: "No! (x21)" Matt: "There, now your nappy is on. You'll stay wearing nappies for the rest of the life." Emily's Mom: "All of your stuffs are in the van. She will bring all of your Disney stuffs to Hunan GreatDreams Street and BabyBus Street. Go now, and don't come back." Tina: "Come with me, Emily. You will go to Madison, Wisconsin. These packages will go to Hunan GreatDream Street and BabyBus Street, Los Angeles. Emily, if you go to Hunan GreatDream Street or BabyBus Street, you'll get attacked by both the Hunan GreatDreams Street Families and the BabyBus Street Families." Emily: "Wah! (x20)" Category:Grounded Stuff